Glad They Came
by BookGuru
Summary: "...I came back to see my house covered in flames..." I didnt want their pity... I wanted to be a normal teenage girl who's family didnt die in a terrible fire. Of course that couldnt happen. ALL HUMAN, Dimitri/Rose OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Preview:_

_As I watched all of their faces change from shocked to pity... I wanted to be somewhere else in that moment, not watching it burn again... ALL HUMAN! OOC_

_Chapter 1:_

My story started in London, ON, the 10th of April 1999, it was my birthday and I was turning 12. Me and my family: Mom, Dad, Grandpas, grandmas, uncle, aunt, cousins and boyfriend, where in the house for my party.

_Flashback_

_I was backing a cake with my mom, and we ran out of milk, so I and my aunt decided to go and get some at metro. We were gone for not even 30 minutes. When we came back, the whole road was blocked out and there were police cars, ambulances and fire trucks._

_My mind was not ready to comprehend what was happening before my eyes._

_In front of me was my house..._

_Covered in flames._

_I ran through all the barricades, even when people where trying to stop me. I went up to my house, and started screaming for my parents and my family. I was crying. This couldn't have happened. I didn't deserve this._

_A couple of seconds later a police officer, ran up to me and tugged me back out of the barricades, while I was fighting to know what happened to my family and Mason. My Mason... I am going to miss him so much._

_The next couple of hours passed in a blur... A bunch of people asking if I was ok, me not answering, my aunt trying to get me to speak, and me having silent tears falling down my face._

_I didn't want people to pity me... I just want to get out of here._

_End of flashback_

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but now known as Rosemarie Mazur. I am 17, I have dark brown hair, which looks almost black, and chestnut eyes.

And this is my story...

Short chapter just wanted to kinda introduce you guys to the new story hope you enjoy!

R&R Thx guys love ya!


	2. AN

**Hey guys just wanted to update and tell you that I will be focusing on my other story true love conquers all, before focusing on glad we came! Thx for the support!**


	3. New life

**Heey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately but I'm coming back! All probably have 1 or 2 new chapters on this story For all of your information I do have some links for outfits and house pictures of my story true love conquers all on my profile, and all be adding some for ****Glad they came**** in the future! I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the understanding!**

Chapter 1:

RPOV

Hi I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, also known as the girl whose parents died in a fire a couple of years ago.

My life has never been the same since that day, I moved away with my Aunt Alberta. I know go to a new school called St Vladimir Academy, I've made a lot of friends and met my boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov, here.

We'd been dating for 2 years know, and I was happy as ever. My life has been hard without my parents but he is the one who helps me feel better.

So here I am getting ready for my date night with Dimitri, I have a skin tight blood red dress on, with a pair of killer black heels and dark Smokey makeup. I curled my hair and pinned it up, know I'm ready to go!

As I'm walking out of my room I hear my Aunt Alberta call me from the kitchen where she is making herself dinner.

"Rose, could you come here for a second please?" She asks

"Coming!" I yell back, as I run down the stairs.

"Ok so we have to talk about this... It is my responsibility to talk to you about this, so here it goes. If you and Dimitri decide to do anything... I want you to make sure that you wrap the wiener." She tells me with a serious face on.

The look on her face made me burst out laughing; clutching my stomach, I and Dimitri have never had sex, and we are both virgins, so I tell her "Don't worry Aunt Alberta; it's going to be fine... Just don't talk about that ever again."

She began to open her mouth but we hear the doorbell ring. I run to the door throw it open and jump in his arms smashing my lips to his. He immediately wraps one arm around my waist and puts the other one at the back of my head pulling me to him more. His tongue was asking for entrance, right when we were going to start making out we heard someone clear their throat. Once we pull back, we find Alberta staring at us smiling.

"Hello Alberta how are you?" Dimitri asks while putting his arm around my waist and pulling me into his side. He and Alberta have a great relationship. She likes him a lot and for that I'm glad, she even lets him sleep at our house sometimes.

"I'm good thank you, so I'm guessing Rose is going to be staying at your apartment tonight?'' She asks Dimitri's is a transfer student from Russia, which means that his family is still there, so he stays in an apartment beside our school. We are both seniors.

"If that is ok with you?" He asks her, always the gentleman. We where planning on finally losing our virginities to each other tonight, and if Alberta said no our plan would be ruined. We had been together long enough to take this step in our relationship and we were both excited.

"No problem, just have her back tomorrow morning... We have something we have to attend." She told him, I know what she was talking about, when my parents died the company was handed over to me, so I am now the CEO and owner of the HMC Hathaway-Mazur Company. I had to attend a meeting about my parents, and the company's money. No one knows about the accident, my parents or the company, not even Dimitri. My parents had a lot of enemies and I couldn't put any of them at risk. Thankfully the accident happened in Istanbul Turkey, so no one from Montana heard about it, and we changed my last name from Mazur to Hathaway.

"Ok bye!"We tell her as we leave. We had a reservation at a restaurant beside his apartment. I think both of us were thinking about what was going to happen tonight. We had already gotten everything we needed, so it would be less stressful.

We got in his car, and drove to the restaurant. Walking in holding hands, the waiter led us to our table which happened to be at the back corner of the restaurant!

"Want do you want to eat babe?" Dimitri asked me while looking at his menu.

"I don't know maybe a salad or grilled chicken sandwich..." I told him.

Dimitri opens the door of the car for me, and we walk up the stairs to his apartment holding hands. As we walk in I let out a gasp. There are rose petals all over the floor. I feel hands wrap around my waist. I turn around and look at his big beautiful brown eyes and smile at him.

"Did you do this for me?" I asked him

"No, I did it for us Roza." He told me looking at me with so much love. He leaned down and kissed me. I responded right away.

He pushed me up against the wall beside his door, his hands traveling down to my thighs pulling them up and wrapping them around his waist. He put his hands on my butt and kissed down my neck. I was moaning and groaning, and was suddenly aware of a hot feeling near my... spot.

I think my moaning was encouraging him, because his hands traveled down my body to the edge of my dress and started to pull it off of my body. While he was doing this I was unbuttoning his black dress shirt that made him look so sexy. I tangled my hands in his hair and whispered in his ear.

"Take me to the bedroom Baby..." he did as I said.

When we got in his bedroom he threw me on the bed in only my panties and bra. Thank god I wore my sexy black and red lace one from Victoria secret. My hands travelled down to his belt and unbuckled it while he wrapped his arms around me to untie my bra. Once I got rid of his pants and my bra left my arms he placed his hands on my breast. I let out a sigh it felt so good. He licked my nipple and blew on it. Making heat instantly go to my pussy. I was dripping wet by now. After some more sucking, he travelled between my legs spreading them apart and taking my panties off. I think there was a puddle on the bed, because of how wet I was.

He licked my clit and started to stroke my lips with his fingers. My hands grabbed his oh so soft hair and tugged him to my pussy more. He kept licking until I came to my first orgasm ever. Once I came down from my high he licked me all up and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this Roza?'' he asked me... He was always making sure I was ok.

"Comrade I want this. Take me please."I told him while pulling his boxers down.

He didn't need any more persuasion; he got a condom out of the bedside table, and rolled it onto his cock. God he was so big, was he even going to fit? He got on top of me and kissed me senseless. I felt his length push at my entrance, before he pushed himself into me. It hurt, some tears fell from my eyes but he kissed them away and whispered how sorry he was. Once the pain faded I told him to move, and all of my taught disappeared and where replaced by pleasure. He thrusted in and out, I felt him all over me kissing, touching in me. He felt so good. I was moaning, as he was. I didn't think my first time was going to be as good and my special and this was.

"Oh my god baby faster harder please" I begged him taking his ass in my hands and pulling him closer to me. He listened and went faster. A couple of minutes later I knew I was close.

"Baby I'm going to come" I moaned out breathless, while he thrusted into me.

"I know babe me too" He told me moaning.

Not even a minute later he screamed as he came, which made me cum. He helped me ride out my orgasm.

I fell on Dimitri's chest, while he wrapped his arms around me resting his head on top of mine.

"I love you Roza" he told me kissing me.

"I love you too Comrade." I said while kissing him.


	4. Chapter 2

**Heeey guys! How are you! I'm sorry I haven't updated I've just been busy with school and exams! So I have a new chapter for you guys! Its short but I figured its better than nothing right! So here you are!**

Previously:

He didn't need any more persuasion; he got a condom out of the bedside table, and rolled it onto his cock. God he was so big, was he even going to fit? He got on top of me and kissed me senseless. I felt his length push at my entrance, before he pushed himself into me. It hurt, some tears fell from my eyes but he kissed them away and whispered how sorry he was. Once the pain faded I told him to move, and all of my taught disappeared and where replaced by pleasure. He thrusted in and out, I felt him all over me kissing, touching in me. He felt so good. I was moaning, as he was. I didn't think my first time was going to be as good and my special and this was.

"Oh my god baby faster harder please" I begged him taking his ass in my hands and pulling him closer to me. He listened and went faster. A couple of minutes later I knew I was close.

"Baby I'm going to come" I moaned out breathless, while he thrusted into me.

"I know babe me too" He told me moaning.

Not even a minute later he screamed as he came, which made me cum. He helped me ride out my orgasm.

I fell on Dimitri's chest, while he wrapped his arms around me resting his head on top of mine.

"I love you Roza" he told me kissing me.

"I love you too Comrade." I said while kissing him.

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning a little sore... Down there. I felt a weight on my chest so I looked down and saw that Dimitri had his face between my breasts. I couldn't help myself and giggled. I tried to be as silent as possible as to not wake him up, but of course my plant failed when his arms tightened around me. He lifted his head smiling looking at me.

"What are you laughing at?"He asked me, while kissing my forehead.

"Well your face between my boobs is actually pretty funny" I told him smiling.

He got on top of me and started kissing me all over my body, neck, lips, and boobs. It was heaven. He was such a tease. I looked at the alarm clock beside him and saw the time. FUUUUCK! I jumped out of bed ran to his dresser and got the change of clothes that I always leave at his house. "

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked me looking frazzled.

"I have the stupid gal – Umm me and aunt Alberta have something to do. And I'm late!" I said while pulling on my underwear.

He came up behind me cupping my breasts, which made me release a moan. He started palming them. It felt so good. Next thing I know his hands are travelling down to my panties dipping inside, rubbing on my most sensitive spot. God what this man does to me.

"Baby" Moan "Why are you doing this" I trail of out of breath.

"Mmm, well I taught I would help you relax..."He said smiling while kissing my neck.

I knew we didn't have time for this but I couldn't pull away, and he knew it. SO might as well have a little fun...

"We have an hour tops got it!"I tell him while ripping my underwear off.

"Perfect" He smirks and wraps my legs around his waist running towards his bedroom.

Alberta and I had just gotten in the building and everything was chaotic. All the employees were receiving calls and filling out papers. I was really worried. I spotted my assistant Ivan, who also happens to be Dimitri's best friend, and yell out his name.

"Yvan! What's going on..?" He run up to me and I can see the look of fear in his eyes. Fear for whom, I don't know yet.

"Rose... There is something important that we need to tal –"He got cut off by the news coming on the big screen tv.

"The police are still investigating the recent murders that have occurred. With the help of Turkey we have been able to find out some more information on the recent events. The governor says that a couple of years ago, a fire occurred in a wealthy home. There were no survivors apart from one little girl. We are trying to track her down to be able to put a stop to this madness. If anyone has any information on this young girl, Rosemarie Mazur, please contact the number below. Our sources have a picture of the girl, who is also the CEO of HMC." The reporter stated.

No. No this can't be happening not after everything I've been through and one for my family. I built a new life this can't be happening.

When I taught everything was already bad, a picture of myself from last year was put up on the television. And now I know that it will never be the same. Not even 15 minutes later I got a test message form Dimitri with a picture of the news, saying "We need to talk... Now."

**Ok so I know its kinda short but I'm gonna slowly ease into it so here it is Thanks for supporting me! R&R! **


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a long time. But I'm coming back and I'm really going to focus on finishing these stories for you guys! So once again I don't own Vampire Academy!**

_Previously: _

_"The police are still investigating the recent murders that have occurred. With the help of Turkey we have been able to find out some more information on the recent events. The governor says that a couple of years ago, a fire occurred in a wealthy home. There were no survivors apart from one little girl. We are trying to track her down to be able to put a stop to this madness. If anyone has any information on this young girl, Rosemarie Mazur, please contact the number below. Our sources have a picture of the girl, who is also the CEO of HMC." The reporter stated._

_No. No this can't be happening not after everything I've been through and one for my family. I built a new life this can't be happening._

_When I taught everything was already bad, a picture of myself from last year was put up on the television. And now I know that it will never be the same. Not even 15 minutes later I got a test message form Dimitri with a picture of the news, saying "We need to talk... Now."_

Chapter 3

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do anymore. Dimitri was going to leave me, that couldn't happen. If he leaves me I don't think I'll be able to survive. I texted him back saying to meet me at his place.

I drove down to his apartment and thought back to this morning. Everything was perfect, I wish we could just go back and that none of this would've happened. I pulled into his driveway and saw his shadow through his window. My heart started to beat faster and faster.

As I walked up the stairs to his door I couldn't help but think of how messed up my life is. How I wish that I was never born. I was about to knock on the door but it flung open before I could. Dimitri stood there with his mask on his face.

"Come in" He told me moving out of the doorway.

I walked into his apartment and smelt his delightful smell before turnings around to meet the wrath of a Russian.

" Dimitri I - " I barely got anything out before he interrupted me.

" Why didn't you tell me about it! I would've understood. I would've helped you! You can trust me!" He yelled to me.

" I know but I didn't want anyone to know about me! Do you know how hard it would've been if everyone at school knew about the fire. If the people in this town knew! You would've left me if I had told you later and I couldn't lose anybody else. I couldn't lose you..." I whispered with tears running down my face.

"Come here" Dimitri said as he pulled me into his chest running his hand through my hair.

"I am never going to leave you. I'm sorry. I know how hard it must've been for you to even live with this. I love you Roza. I am not going to leave you." He said as he pulled back to look at my face.

I began to sob into his chest clinging to his back. I wasn't going to let go for a while and I think he knew that. He took me into his arms and brought me to his bed before sitting down, placing me gently in his lap.

DPOV

I was sitting on my couch waiting for Ivan to come over. He said that he would come by as soon as everything at work got handled. I was flicking through the channels looking for something interesting, when the news caught my eye, or rather the picture on the news.

My Roza's face was plastered on every news station. I was confused as to why she was there before hearing the whole story.

"We need to talk... Now" I texted her with a picture of the news not believing what I was hearing.

An hour later I heard a car pull into my driveway. As I made my way to my door I couldn't understand why she hadn't told me... I thought she loved and trusted me.

I open the door just as she's about to knock and take a look at her. Her eyes are full of mascara, a hint that she'd been crying, she was wearing a blood red dress that hugged her curves just right. I can't think of her right know, we have to talk.

"Come in" I told her moving out of the doorway motioning her inside.

" Dimitri I - " She started to say because I interrupted her.

" Why didn't you tell me about it! I would've understood. I would've helped you! You can trust me!" I yelled to her.

" I know but I didn't want anyone to know about me! Do you know how hard it would've been if everyone at school knew about the fire. If the people in this town knew! You would've left me if I had told you later and I couldn't lose anybody else. I couldn't lose you..." She whispered with tears running down her face.

My heart broke seeing my Roza so upset. It never crossed my mind how hard this must've been for her. I felt guilty to have yelled at her. Right know she needed me to be there for her and I was screaming at her. I pulled her into my chest and kissed her forehead whispering sweet things to her in Russian like I knew she liked.

"I am never going to leave you. I'm sorry. I know how hard it must've been for you to even live with this. I love you Roza. I am not going to leave you." I said once she calmed down a bit, pulling back to look into her gorgeous eyes.

She started to sob and I pulled her back to me, knowing that she wouldn't be letting go of me for a while. I picked her up into my arms and brought her to my bed running my fingers through her hair before placing her onto my lap and hugging her to my body.

She stopped crying after a while and we were just looking into each other's eyes. then it clicked, she was the only girl for me. No one could ever take her place. She was my other half my soul mate, and I couldn't live without her. I wouldn't live without her. I pulled back to see all of her. Even with her makeup messed up and her clothes wrinkled, she was still the most beautiful in the world. And in that moment I made a decision that would change our lives forever. As I looked into her eyes getting off the bed and getting down on one knee, I knew I was making the right decision.

" Roza my love, I have loved since I first laid eyes on you, and I never want to know what it's like to live without. Even after everything you are still my whole life, my soul mate. Will you marry me Roza" I asked her.

As I looked into her beautiful eyes I could see them well up in tears. I didn't mean to make her cry. I was starting to get up off of the ground sad that she didn't want me, when something hard fell on my chest sending me flying to the ground. I looked down to see Roza smiling through her tears nodding her head over and over again.

" Yes Dimitri I will marry you!" She screamed.

I was shocked, but got pulled out of my frozen state by rose planting her lips on mine pulling me closer to her. I put my hands on her hips bringing her as close to me as possible kissing every surface of skin that I could see. As we lay down on the bed I can't help but think of how great my life has become. As I'm falling asleep I swear I heard rose whisper

"I finally have a family".

**Alright so that's the new chapter, I'm going to try and be consistent during the summer and work on finishing both my stories! Thanks for reading! Love you guys! R&R!**


	6. Chaos

**Heeey guys! It's me again! I'm going to be posting another chapter for you guys to make up for my long absence so I hope you guys like it!**

_Previously:_

_As I looked into her beautiful eyes I could see them well up in tears. I didn't mean to make her cry. I was starting to get up off of the ground sad that she didn't want me, when something hard fell on my chest sending me flying to the ground. I looked down to see Roza smiling through her tears nodding her head over and over again._

_" Yes Dimitri I will marry you!" She screamed._

_I was shocked, but got pulled out of my frozen state by rose planting her lips on mine pulling me closer to her. I put my hands on her hips bringing her as close to me as possible kissing every surface of skin that I could see. As we lay down on the bed I can't help but think of how great my life has become. As I'm falling asleep I swear I heard rose whisper_

_"I finally have a family"._

Chapter 4:

RPOV

I woke up not remembering where I was. Confused I sat up looked around and found Dimitri beside me, his arm laying across my waist snuggled into my side. I started to think back to yesterday and what happened, and remembered that the police were looking for me, and that Dimitri had found out about my true identity. Running my fingers through my hair I glanced at my hand, and saw a ring. Our engagement ring. Dimitri had asked me to marry him and I had gladly said yes!

I was so excited. But then the severity of the situation came into my mind. I had to take care of the business and talk to the police. I was pretty sure that Dimitri would want to come into work with me to help me through this rough patch. I should probably tell him that his best friend is also my assistant, and has known about my identity since we've started dating. It's not my fault I knew Ivan before Dimitri!

Flashback

I was so frustrated, aunt Alberta told me that I had to find an assistant and fast. No one seemed to click with me. They were all old stuck up people looking for the big title of being the owner and CEO of MHC's assistant. I was losing hope, I had one more to go and I was done with the interviews. AS I waited for the next person to get here I started thinking about school, and how hard it is going to be keeping my identity a secret and make new friends all over again. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled hoping they would hear me.

"Ms. Mazur, I'm Ivan applying for your assistant position..." Said the young man, who was about my age, as he entered my office.

"Please to meet you, but call me Rose. Please have a seat." I told him motioning to the two chairs in front of my desk.

"So you said your name is Ivan...?" I asked trailing off.

"Ivan Zeklos, ma'am." He said back.

"Now Zeklos, I told you to call me Rose, you're making me feel like an old woman." I told him with a grimace on my face.

"Sorry Miss. I mean Rose!" He corrected himself.

"Hold old are you anyway?" I asked him, curious.

"I just turned 17, how about you?" He asked back.

"Well then I've just found a winner. I am also 17, and I think we are a great match. When can you start?" I asked. I had finally found someone that sparked interest in me, and that seemed like a decent person.

End of Flashback

It was only a couple of days later that I had met Dimitri, and his best friend Ivan Zeklos. He had caught me by surprise, but we had covered it up, and acted like we didn't know each other.

I was starting to get up making my to the bathroom, when I heard Dimitri start to move in the bed. I turned around to see him smiling with his hands behind his head, shirtless, with only a cheat covering his lower body. He really looked like a god in that moment.

"Hi" I said as I made my way back to bed to sit on his lap.

"Well hello there, how did you sleep?" He asked pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Better because I knew you were here." I told him pulling his face to me kissing him. I loved his hair, and couldn't help but run his fingers through his soft locks.

"You know that ring looks really good on you." He said grabbing my hand from behind his head and bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"You don't know how happy you've made me"

"Roza I think you are the one that did me favour by saying yes." With that he silenced my reply with a kiss. Not one of those soft kissed. A full on passionate kiss. The ones that always make me go weak and crave more.

"I have to go to work and figure all of this out." I said pulling away from him.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want to, I would love for you to come."

As Dimitri and I walked through the doors to the company's building, I could already see all of the people running around in chaos. We made our way through the lobby to the elevator and walked in without being noticed. I pushed the button for my office and the elevator started to move.

Once we arrived to my floor I made my way down the long hallway to the last door and opened it to find Alberta and Ivan looking through my files, and talking on the phone. I heard Dimitri's surprised gasp as he saw Ivan.

"Rose!" they both shouted once they saw me standing in the doorway.

"Dimitri what are you doing here?" Ivan asked laughing nervously.

"He knows." Was all I said before Ivan looked at Dimitri and started to talk.

"Look D, I really wanted to tell you but I was protecting Miss. Rosemarie here. we didn't want you to know that I was her assistant. I guess the truths out know." Ivan blabbed.

"Look man it's okay. I get it, Rose was in danger and wanted to stay a secret. No hard feelings." Dimitri said giving Ivan one of those man hug things.

"So what's going on?" I asked Alberta and Ivan.

"Well the police our on their wa - " Was as far as I got before there was a knock at my door.

**So that's it for this chapter! I really want know what you guys think about this story so far! So please review! Have a nice day guys!**


	7. Clarity

**Heey guys! So another chapter for you guys! I'm really enjoying writing this story! I forgot the Disclaimer for the previous chapters so this applies to any future chapters as well. I do not own Vampire Academy. Only the plot line! So I hope you guy enjoy and thanks for reading!**

_Previously:_

_"Dimitri what are you doing here?" Ivan asked laughing nervously._

_"He knows." Was all I said before Ivan looked at Dimitri and started to talk._

_"Look D, I really wanted to tell you but I was protecting Miss. Rosemarie here. we didn't want you to know that I was her assistant. I guess the truths out know." Ivan blabbed._

_"Look man it's okay. I get it, Rose was in danger and wanted to stay a secret. No hard feelings." Dimitri said giving Ivan one of those man hug things._

_"So what's going on?" I asked Alberta and Ivan._

_"Well the police are on their wa - " Was as far as I got before there was a knock at my door._

Chapter 5

RPOV

All of us turned to the door. I slowly made my way towards it, pausing a moment, before opening it. On the other side was at least 10 police officers, and the head officer.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked nicely, already knowing what they were here for.

"I think you know why were here Ms, Mazur." The officer replied.

"Why don't you guys come in..."

"Ms, Mazur, we need to know everything you remember from that night." the officer asked me.

"I can't tell you. It hurts too much." I couldn't think back to that time. Only Alberta knew what really happened.

"Ms, Mazur please, this will help us find the person who did this to you and your family."

"Fine all tell you all I remember..." I trailed off thinking back to that horrifying day.

_Flashback_

_My mom and I were in the kitchen baking a cake when all of a sudden she dropped her milk carton on the ground. Looking into her eyes, I knew something was wrong but didn't say _

_anything._

_"Rose honey, go get aunt Alberta and tell her to take you the store to get some milk okay?" She said with panic in her voice._

_"Okay mommy" I didn't think anything by it. It was just a normal errand._

_Once I found aunt Alberta we headed to the store for the milk. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen. I shook it off thinking it was going to pass. As soon as we made it back to the house, I knew it wasn't just a feeling. But that it meant something. Something horrible._

_"NOOOO!" I yelled running towards my house._

_My house was covered in flames. The firefighters trying to extinguish the fire. The whole road was blocked off. All of the neighbours were looking in horror at what used to be my house._

_"MOM DAD!" I yelled running towards the house._

_Before the police could get to me I ran inside the house not thinking. All I wanted to do was get my parents and Mason out of here. I ran through my house looking for anyone, yelling their names hoping to hear a scream or something. The smoke is making my eyes burn, and I'm coughing. I knew I was going to pass out. Right before I felt myself slip into darkness, I saw a figure dressed in black holding a torch leaving my house through the back door._

_The next time I woke up, I was in the hospital. Surrounded by machines. Aunt Alberta was asleep in the chair beside my bed. I had an Oxygen mask attached to my face, helping me breathe._

_I hoped that all of last night was a dream. But as soon as Aunt Alberta looked at me I knew it wasn't. I sobbed for a couple of hours before shutting my emotions off._

_End of flashback_

As I finished telling the story I had tears running down my face, and Dimitri was holding me to his chest, trying to comfort me. It was working I was calming down, but I still had a hard grip on his shirt making sure he wouldn't leave me.

I heard people whispering in the background before the door closed softly behind them. Dimitri said something to Alberta before picking me up and driving me to his apartment.

We were lying on his bed. my head on his chest. He was whispering sweet nothings to me in Russian. I loved when he did that. It always made me feel better.

"Roza... Feel free to say no, but who is Mason?" He asked me

"Mason was my boyfriend when I was 15. We were in love, and I thought he was the one. We were inseparable. We had been together since I could remember." I told him

"If Mason was here today, would we be together..." He asked silently as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I may have loved him. But it can not compare to what I fell for you. You are my everything and without you I don't think I would be able to survive." I asked tears streaming down my face.

He pulled me closer whispering how much he loved me before kissing me.

"Promise me you will never leave me..." I told him needing to hear him say it.

"I will never leave you Roza. I love you too much. Without you I would be nothing. Don't ever doubt that." He told me bringing me into chest.

**So this was the next chapter! Leave a review! Like it hate it? Tell me! Thanks for reading! Talk to you guys soon! R&R**


End file.
